Dreamscape
by Jaytonic
Summary: Blake wants to find a nice, quiet spot to read her book. She ends up stumbling on to the roof and runs into Pyrrha. This is a story about two people, an introvert and someone with little experience with people, come together and bond on a roof top.


**This is my submission for the /r/RWBY's August MonCon. Check it out sometime.**

 **Theme: Dreams**

 **Characters (Must include, but not limited to): Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Enjoy guys :)**

 **NOTE: I couldn't format it on here the way I wanted too so if it looks weird, that's why. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **NOTE 2: Re-upload after taking some advice from a friend. Thanks mate :)**

* * *

 **PAGE ONE**

 **Panel 1**

 **We have all been there before, that feeling where you want to be anywhere else but where you are right now. That's how this little girl with cat ears feels as rain drops upon her head and ears. A mighty wind is picking up, causing the rain to smack against this young girl's face. She is walking along shivering, wishing she had a coat. Despite all of this, the little girl doesn't seem to be bothered by the rain and the wind. She looks rather use to this.**

 **(1)** **NARRATION (RED)**

When I was little, my dad would always ask me what a huntsman was. I would answer that they are someone who goes out and defeat evil monsters and saves people.

 **Panel 2**

 **The little girl is walking along a roadway that seems to be going on for miles. The rain doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon so her only option is to keep going to find shelter. Still the little girl is not discouraged. It is just another thing she will have to deal with for the time being, but she won't have to deal with it alone.**

 **Along the roadway, the little girl stumbles upon a shivering wolf cub who's white coat can be seen from miles away. The poor thing is wet and shivering from being cold. It isn't use to the rain like the little girl is.**

 **(2)** **NARRATION (RED)**

I wasn't wrong, but there's more to a huntsman than just that. I remember he would go on and on about what it means, but one thing he said always stuck with me.

 **Panel 3**

 **The little girl can relate to the cub's situation, being out here alone with no one around to help. You just sit there and suffer until it is over. The little girl approaches the wolf cub and pats its wet coat. The wolf cub notices the girl and they end up locking eyes.**

 **(3)** **NARRATION (RED)**

A huntsman is a person who helps someone without knowing a single thing about them. You've never seen them, you don't know their name, and you'll probably never see them again...

 **Panel 4**

 **This small moment of interaction between the two has formed some sort of connection. It's like they can understand one another without saying a thing. The little girl knows that this wolf needs someone otherwise it might die out here by itself. So she hugs it. The cub doesn't fight it. Right now it's cold, so it needs as much warmth as it can get.**

 **(4)** **NARRATION (RED)**

...but you help them anyway.

 **Panel 5**

 **The wolf cub doesn't want to be alone in the rain and neither does the little girl. So they agreed to travel together to keep each other company and to keep each other warm.**

 **(5)** **NARRATION (RED)**

I always tried to live by that rule because as a huntress, it is my job to be out there and help people.

 **This isn't the last we will see of this girl. She is someone you already know. Her name is Blake and that was her dream last night.**

* * *

 **PAGE TWO**

 **Panel 1**

 **But let's shift focus a bit right now as we focus on the older Blake, who doesn't seem to be in the best of moods right now.**

 **(1)** **NARRATION (RED)**

Even if they never ask for it.

 **Panel 2**

 **Blake is walking through the hallway of beacon academy, an institute designed to train youngsters to become huntsmen and huntresses, on the hunt for something. She is carrying with her a book. Right now evening has settled in and classes have long been dismissed for the day.**

 **(2)** **BLAKE (THOUGHT)**

It's so loud here.

 **Panel 3**

 **First she started out in her room. Ruby is trying to get something from Yang and failing while Weiss is in the background, annoyed by the situation and wanting them to stop. Blake is simply trying to read, but can't.**

 **(3)** **BLAKE (CAPTION)**

It's too loud in the room.

 **Panel 4**

 **Next she tries the classroom, or more specifically the lecture hall. But it is a no go as some students are in there talking to each other loudly.**

 **(4)** **BLAKE (CAPTION)**

It's too loud in the classroom.

 **Panel 5**

 **Blake even tries the library, the one place you'd think would people would be respectful of the "no talking" rule, but they aren't. There are some people who are making too much noise.**

 **(5)** **BLAKE (CAPTION)**

It's even too loud in the place where it's suppose to be quiet.

* * *

 **PAGE THREE**

 **Panel 1**

 **After all her searching, Blake's quest has led her to this stairwell. She doesn't know where it will take her, but at this point she will accept anything.**

 **(1)** **BLAKE (THOUGHT)**

All I want to do is find a nice, quiet place to catch up on my reading.

 **Panel 2**

 **So she reaches the door and opens it.**

 **(2)** **BLAKE (THOUGHT)**

Maybe there is something through here.

 **Panel 3**

 **The stairwell has taken her to the rooftop and she is pretty high up. From the roof you can see the Beacon tower, the most prominent part of the academy, and its beautiful green spheres. Looking down you can see some of the other areas of the academy and Vale itself such as the academy gardens, residential buildings, etc.**

 **The rooftop itself isn't anything special. It is connected to the dorms of the academy. There are connecting brown pipes scattered all around. Fortunately there aren't many of them, leaving plenty of space to move around.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **Panel 4**

 **Blake walks out to the middle of the rooftop, listening carefully for any noise or distractions.**

 **(4)** **BLAKE (THOUGHT)**

The rooftop. I'm so far up I can't hear anything, finally.

 **Panel 5**

 **Well it looks like Blake has found her reading spot where no one will disturb her. She walks over to one of the brown pipes and sits down, leaning her back against it. At last she can open her book and begin reading.**

 **(5)** **BLAKE (THOUGHT)**

Maybe now I can read in peace.

 **Panel 6**

 **Unbeknownst to Blake, there is someone else coming. Another person is walking up the stairwell heading for the rooftop. This person is another student of Beacon, a young lady.**

 **SFX**

Pip-pip-pip

* * *

 **PAGE FOUR**

 **Panel 1**

 **The young lady has waist-length red hair that is tied into a pony tail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. The student is wearing a bronze circlet headpiece above her ears and under her bangs. A small pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. And her name is Pyrrha Nikos. She opens the door to the rooftop, sighing loudly.**

 **(1)** **PYRRHA**

*Sigh*

 **Panel 2**

 **Sound like someone has been through a bit of a tough day today. Blake tilts her head up to see the source of that loud sighing. That's when Pyrrha and Blake notice each other. Pyrrha is surprised to see Blake up here. Blake herself is just startled.**

 **(2)** **BLAKE**

Pyrrha?

 **(3)** **PYRRHA**

Blake?

 **Panel 3**

 **Both of them are caught off guard by each other's presence. Being a secluded area, they each figured that no one was going to be up here, if at all in general.**

 **(4)** **PYRRHA**

I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else knew about this place. What are you doing up here?

 **(5)** **BLAKE**

I was looking for a quiet place to read. Why are you here?

 **(6)** **PYRRHA**

Jaune and I use this spot to train. Plus I tend to come up here to think about things. It's quite peaceful.

 **Panel 4**

 **Blake closes her book her books and prepares to get up, thinking that Pyrrha has already claimed ownership of it, which isn't wrong per say but still.**

 **(7)** **BLAKE**

Alright. I'll just go somewhere else then.

 **Pyrrha shakes her head and heads at her in a sort panic motion.**

 **(8)** **PYRRHA**

No, no it's fine. If you want to read here then go right ahead. I won't disturb you I swear.

 **Panel 5**

 **Blake is a bit unsure about that, but she knows that Pyrrha is an honest person too. Still she wants to make sure of this fact.**

 **(9)** **BLAKE**

Are you sure?

 **Pyrrha only needs to respond one way to this question, smiling and nodding.**

 **(10)** **PYRRHA**

Of course, I promise.

 **(11)** **BLAKE**

Okay then.

 **And so the cycle begins with the both of them going to the roof top each day with different goals in mind. Pyrrha is there to think, Blake is there to read. So we move to the first day.**

* * *

 **PAGE FIVE**

 **Panel 1**

 **Both Pyrrha and Blake are on the roof together, but are not sitting together. Blake is sitting where she was yesterday on the right side of the roof while Pyrrha is on the other side eating a bagel. There is a strong silence between the two, each doing their own activity.**

 **(1)** **TEXT BOX**

Day One

 **Panel 2**

 **But Pyrrha can't help but get distracted by Blake. She glances at her, noticing her eyes shift swiftly through the pages.**

 **(2)** **PYRRHA (THOUGHT)**

This is going to be different. I don't know anything about her. She's so quiet and focused.

 **Panel 3**

 **Blake shifts her eyes towards Pyrrha to her staring. Pyrrha, not wanting to be rude, waves at her. Blake doesn't.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **Panel 4**

 **Instead she shifts her eyes back down to her book and continues reading. Pyrrha is a little disappointed, but she won't against her.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **Panel 5**

 **Pyrrha takes another bite of her bagel.**

 **(4)** **PYRRHA (THOUGHT)**

Should be interesting.

* * *

 **PAGE SIX**

 **Panel 1**

 **It's a repeat of yesterday except Pyrrha is sitting on the edge of the roof swinging her legs back and forth thinking to herself. She turns around to Blake.**

 **(1)** **TEXT BOX**

Day Two

 **(2)** **PYRRHA (THOUGHT)**

I wonder what she's reading.

 **Panel 2**

 **Blake is done reading for the evening. She slams her book shut.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **Panel 3**

 **When she gets up, she notices a curious Pyrrha looking at her.**

 **(3)** **PYRRHA**

I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?

 **(4)** **BLAKE**

No. I just didn't know you were there.

 **(5)** **PYRRHA**

I see...

 **Panel 4**

 **Blake leaves, leaving Pyrrha all by herself who isn't sure what to make of that response.**

 **(6)** **PYRRHA (THOUGHT)**

At least I didn't disturb her.

* * *

 **PAGE SEVEN**

 **Panel 1**

 **Pyrrha is walking up the stairwell, except this time she is not by herself. There is a student with her, a tall blonde boy who is wearing shoulder armor and a chest plate. Underneath that is a black hoodie. His name is Jaune.**

 **Pyrrha seems to also be wearing different clothes. Instead of her school uniform, she is wearing her two layered outfit. The top later is a light brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She is also wearing a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.**

 **The two are invested in the conversation they are having. They seem to be carrying their gear to the roof with them.**

 **(1)** **TEXT BOX**

Day Four

 **(2)** **JAUNE**

Really?

 **(3)** **PYRRHA**

Yeah. She was looking for a place to read so I said that she could stay here.

 **Panel 2**

 **Jaune is little bit worried by Blake's presence. Pyrrha not so much. She doesn't mind Blake being there in the slightest.**

 **(4)** **JAUNE**

Do you think she would get in the way?

 **(5)** **PYRRHA**

I don't think so. She's been coming in the evenings so she probably won't be here now.

 **Panel 3**

 **When Pyrrha opens the door, there are two things that are very apparent that go hand in hand. First it is night time, not the evening like Pyrrha said. Second, Blake is there reading in her usual spot, very clearly catching Pyrrha off guard. Jaune just standing there with his sort of "I told you" expression.**

 **(6)** **JAUNE**

Spoke to soon.

 **(7)** **PYRRHA**

Yeah...

 **Panel 4**

 **But Pyrrha decides to let it slide for now, to Jaune dismay mind you as he looks at her with a quizzical expression.**

 **(8)** **PYRRHA**

Guess we'll have to come back tomorrow.

 **(9)** **JAUNE**

Wait, we're just postponing it just like that?

 **Panel 5**

 **Her expression indicates that she is in fact serious about the matter. Jaune knows this and can't really be mad at her for what she is doing.**

 **(10)** **PYRRHA**

Yup, just like that. We can't just ask someone to rude.

 **(11)** **JAUNE**

I know, but still.

 **Panel 6**

 **The both of them turn around and walk towards down the stairwell. Jaune is disappointed by this development. Pyrrha places her hand on his back in a sympathetic fashion.**

 **(12)** **PYRRHA**

It's okay. We'll just come back tomorrow.

* * *

 **PAGE EIGHT**

 **Panel 1**

 **So Pyrrha and Jaune leave. However unbeknownst to them Blake was in fact listening to them as they wear walking away. She shifts her eyes towards them as they head down the stairwell.**

 **(1)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

I didn't think it was going to be a problem at first.

 **Panel 2**

 **The next time Pyrrha and Jaune went up to the roof to train, Blake is up there reading. Both of them are surprised to see her return at night.**

 **(2)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

But then it became one. Every time I would come to train with Jaune, she was there reading her book.

 **Panel 3**

 **Pyrrha and Blake and sitting together on the roof. Both of them are minding their own business.**

 **(3)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

I don't mind her being there when she wants to read her book.

 **Panel 4**

 **Pyrrha and Jaune are both annoyed to find Blake on the roof reading...AGAIN!**

 **(4)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

But she honestly can't be there when Jaune and I need to train.

* * *

 **PAGE NINE**

 **Panel 1**

 **Okay now things are starting to get a little unbearable. Blake as been coming to the roof every time Pyrrha and Jaune want to train together, messing up their schedule. Pyrrha is walking up the stairwell to the roof pondering this situation.**

 **(1)** **PYRRHA (THOUGHT)**

I don't want to believe that Blake is doing this deliberately. Maybe she's having a fight with her one of her team mates? Whatever the case is, I have set this matter straight one way or the other. I just hope she won't get mad.

 **Panel 2**

 **When Pyrrha opens the door, instead of finding Blake she finds an empty roof top devoid of anyone.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **Panel 3**

 **Pyrrha walks out on the roof all by herself and looks around. There is no Blake to be found here.**

 **(3)** **PYRRHA (THOUGHT)**

She's not here? That's weird, she's always here before I am.

 **Panel 4**

 **Pyrrha sits in the same spot that Blake would sit and begins thinking about the matter.**

 **(4)** **PYRRHA (THOUGHT)**

Did something come up? I hope I didn't do anything to offend her.

 **Panel 5**

 **This is unlike Blake. Pyrrha doesn't know much about her, but she knows that Blake is consistent with her schedule. So her not being here this evening makes Pyrrha worry a little as she looks up at the sky.**

 **(5)** **PYRRHA (THOUGHT)**

I hope she's okay.

* * *

 **PAGE TEN**

 **Panel 1**

 **Alright now let's shift focus back to a previous topic: Blake as the little girl. The little girl and her little wolf friend are sitting on a street corner. The girl is petting the sleeping wolf while she is holding a sign in her other hand. You can't make out what it says. It may say "Need food," or perhaps "Needs Shelter." Either way, it can clearly be seen as a sign for help.**

 **(1)** **NARRATION (BLACK)**

If you can't fight, you can; survive. That's how things are outside the kingdoms. And it is a lot harder than it sounds.

 **Panel 2**

 **A tall older gentleman comes walking up to the two of them, waking up the wolf. Both of his hands are on his hips. And let me tell you something, this man isn't no gentleman.**

 **(2)** **NARRATION (BLACK)**

No one will through you a bone. No one will give you nice fire to sit by. If you can't do those things on your own then what good are you?

 **Panel 3**

 **The little girl looks up at the man, who is clearly not happy to see these two. We are unable to hear what he is saying, but it is clear that he is telling them to go away. The girl is trying to explain to him their situation, but the man isn't hearing none of it.**

 **(3)** **NARRATION (BLACK)**

And if you happen to be like me, a fanus...

 **Panel 4**

 **The wolf is growling at the man since Blake is being threaten by someone she doesn't know.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **Panel 5**

 **The man doesn't care though, so he kicks the wolf to shut it up, much to the little girl's dismay.**

 **(4)** **NARRATION (BLACK)**

...then no one will ever help you.

* * *

 **PAGE ELEVEN**

 **Panel 1**

 **The wolf slowly gets up. Its legs are shaking, but its aggression is undeterred. It stares at the man. Its eyes glow red from anger and hate.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **Panel 2**

 **It wants to attack the older man. It wants to hurt him. It wants him to feel the same pain it did. It bears its fangs at him, ready to attack him. But there is one thing standing in his way, the little girl. She is pleading with her wolf friend not to attack the man.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **Panel 3**

 **The little girl convinces her friend to back down. It doesn't want to, but decides to comply with her wishes. The older gentleman points his finger ferociously away from them, telling them to go away.**

 **(1)** **NARRATION (BLACK)**

It makes me wonder if our kind will ever be accepted anywhere. Will the fanus always be hated by people?

 **Panel 4**

 **Both of them walk away, but the wolf looks back at the man. Its eyes are still glowing red from anger and hate that it feels.**

 **(2)** **NARRATION (BLACK)**

And if you do find people that say they accept the fanus, I can't help but wonder if that's true

 **Panel 5**

 **And as everything fades into darkness, only the eyes of the wolf are shining through. Those hateful eyes glow brighter every day as it bottles up these feelings he has for the humans.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **And that ends Blake's second dream.**

* * *

 **PAGE TWELVE**

 **Panel 1**

 **Once again Pyrrha is on the roof all by herself sitting in Blake's spot pondering to herself about the absence of her rooftop friend. There is this combination of sadness and worry insider as she thinks about this.**

 **(1)** **PYRRHA**

It's been a week and Blake hasn't returned. Did something happen that made her leave? Did...did I do something to make her leave?

 **Panel 2**

 **That's when hears something that blows away her worries. The door opens behind her. It is Blake, but something seems different about her. Her impassive expression isn't as impassive. Still Pyrrha is glad to see her.**

 **(2)** **PYRRHA**

Oh, Blake.

 **Panel 3**

 **Pyrrha slides over to give Blake back her spot. Blake takes a seat and the two are now sitting next to each other. Blake doesn't open her book however.**

 **(3)** **PYRRHA**

I was afraid I did something to chase you off.

 **(4)** **BLAKE**

Ruby needed help finishing project for Professor Port.

 **(5)** **PYRRHA**

I see. Well I'm glad you were able to help her.

 **(6)** **BLAKE**

Yeah...

 **Panel 4**

 **There is this awkward silence between them. Welp, Blake's back. Pyrrha wants talk to Blake about that matter from a while back, but she knows that now isn't a good time. She wants to say something though. It would be rude to say nothing at all.**

 **Blake on the other hand looks at the pondering Pyrrha with a small but noticeable, worried expression.**

 **(7)** **BLAKE (CAPTION)**

If I told Pyrrha that I'm a fanus, how would she react?

 **Panel 5**

 **Rather it being Pyrrha, Blake is the one to break the silence between them.**

 **(8)** **BLAKE**

I'm sorry.

 **(9)** **PYRRHA**

Parden?

 **(10)** **BLAKE**

You said that you and Jaune would use the roof to train. I have been

getting in the way of that.

 **(11)** **PYRRHA**

It's fine, but why were you up here so late if you don't mind me

asking?

* * *

 **PAGE THIRTEEN**

 **Panel 1**

 **Blake picks up her book and looks at it. Pyrrha is listening closely to what is about to say.**

 **(1)** **BLAKE**

I was thinking, most of the time for a while before you got there. This book is nothing but an excuse to be alone for a while.

 **(2)** **PYRRHA**

Thinking about what?

 **Panel 2**

 **Blake grips her left arm and shifts her eyes away from Pyrrha feeling uncomfortable about answering that question. Pyrrha, sensing the mood of this conversation, drops it all together and also turns away from Blake.**

 **(3)** **PYRRHA**

If you don't want to answer that's fine. I was just curious, sorry.

 **(4)** **BLAKE**

How about you? What do you come up here to think about?

 **Panel 3**

 **"To think about" isn't entirely correct. Still, it is a question that Pyrrha feels comfortable answering. She looks up the late evening sky that is covered in a mix of orange and purple as the sun sets.**

 **(5)** **PYRRHA**

That's not all I do up here. People tend to put a lot of stress and pressure on me because of my skill. They all want me to be at my best. And sometimes it can be a little overwhelming.

 **Panel 4**

 **Now she looks back at Blake smiling.**

 **(6)** **PYRRHA**

So I come up here escape for a while. Then I remind myself why I'm doing this in the first place. Why I have to be at my best.

 **(7)** **BLAKE**

And what reason is that?

 **Panel 5**

 **Pyrrha pauses for a moment to think about how to answer this. Blake is paying very close attention to her, waiting for Pyrrha's answer.**

 **(8)** **PYRRHA**

...I use to have this recurring dream.

* * *

 **PAGES FOURTEEN & FIFTEEN (SPREAD)**

 **Panel 1**

 **There is a flame colored silhouetted woman, with her weapon ready, standing in the middle of a huge coliseum that packed with hundreds of thousands of people. That person is Pyrrha herself. The people in the crowd have no faces or design, they are white silhouettes.**

 **(1)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

I would be in this coliseum full of people that have come to me fight.

 **Panel 2**

 **Standing before Pyrrha is a creature comprised of shadows. Its form is something inhuman with piercing red eyes that are so sharp you swear that they could cut through you with little effort. But Pyrrha isn't afraid of it. Instead she stares it down, gripping her weapon, waiting to strike.**

 **(2)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

My opponent was unique, a shadow that would take the change shape. Sometimes it would be a Grimm, other times a human. But no matter what, its eyes would stay the same; red, cold, and lifeless.

 **Panel 3**

 **They both go on the attack. Neither Pyrrha nor the shadow are holding anything back from each other. The shadow has only one goal in mind; kill her. But the she won't allow that to happen to her. The shadow attacks her with ferociously with a claw swipe. Pyrrha blocks it with her rounded shield.**

 **(3)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

But I would battle it anyway.

 **Panel 4**

 **Pyrrha counter attacks by slashing the shadow creature across the chest, causing it to scream in agony.**

 **(4)** **SHADOW CREATURE**

AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Panel 5**

 **Pyrrha comes out on top in this fight. The crowd of people are cheering for her victory of the beast. The creature is on the ground seemingly dead...**

 **(5)** **CROWD OF PEOPLE**

PYRRHA! PYRRHA! PYRRHA!

 **(6)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

Everyone around me would cheer my name and shower me with praise. But I would never let that get to me...

 **Panel 6**

 **...but looks can be deceiving. The shadow stands back up on its feet, ready to go another round. Something has changed however. It seems to have gotten bigger and more threatening than before.**

 **(7)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

...Because the shadow would come back for more.

 **Panel 7**

 **And with that size growth and threating demeanor comes strength, meaning a tougher fight for our flame colored silhouetted woman. Unlike the last fight, this one isn't leaning in her favor as she is blocking more of the oncoming attacks of the shadow.**

 **(8)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

Each and every time I would defeat the shadow, it would come back stronger than before. The battles would be longer, harder, and exhausting. One would think that after a while someone would help me.

 **Panel 8**

 **The crowd continues to cheer on Pyrrha, shouting her name and showering her with praise. No one is standing up to help her in this fight. She is all by herself.**

 **(9)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

But no one came. Instead everyone would just cheer me on and shower me with praise.

 **(10)** **CROWD OF PEOPLE**

PYRRHA! GO PYRRHA! PYRRHA (X10)

 **Panel 9**

 **She is backed into a corner. No one is helping or pulling her from the fight. Everyone is just watching on as Pyrrha is unable to do anything but desperately call out for help while the shadow creature is about to deliver the killing blow.**

 **(11)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

So I would just wait for it to be over. Nothing I could do would help.

The only thing I can do is wait for the shadow to finish me. That's

how the dream would always end.

 **(12) PYRRHA**

Help me! Someone help me!

 **Panel 10**

 **As the creature performs the killing blow, everything fades into the darkness.**

 **(13)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

But something changed.

* * *

 **PAGE SIXTEEN**

 **Panel 1**

 **There is a sound, not a crunch, but a very loud ding. Standing in front of Pyrrha is a yellow silhouetted young man blocking the attack with his shield.**

 **SFX**

BANG!

 **Panel 2**

 **The young man is struggling to keep the shadow back, but right now he is more worried about the person he just saved instead of it. He places his on Pyrrha's shoulder to comfort her. Pyrrha is caught off-guard by the young man's presence, but isn't bothered by it.**

 **(1)** **YELLOW SILHOUETTED MAN**

Hey! You okay?!

 **(2)** **PYRRHA**

I'm fine.

 **Panel 3**

 **With enough strength, the yellow silhouetted man pushes back the shadow from on top of him.**

 **(3)** **YELLOW SILHOUETTED MAN**

NOW!

 **Panel 4**

 **Two more people show up to take on the shadow. The first one to show up is a green silhouetted man who flies in, kicking the shadow in the face that pushes it back.**

 **SFX**

GLOK

 **Panel 5**

 **Then a pink silhouetted girl comes in and smacks the shadow upside the head with her giant hammer, pushing the back far enough for the Pyrrha and the yellow silhouetted man to stand up.**

 **SFX**

BAM

* * *

 **PAGE SEVENTEEN**

 **Panel 1**

 **Both of them land next to Pyrrha and the yellow young man, together making a team of four.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

 **Panel 2**

 **All four of them charge at the shadow who is clearly caught off balance by the four of them. That's the end of Pyrrha's dream.**

 **(1)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

The four of us together took down the shadow once and for all. I wasn't by myself anymore. I had comrades, friends that I could count on.

 **Panel 3**

 **Pyrrha has her eyes closed, but a nice smile on her face. Talking about that dream has put her in a state of ease. That dream however has put Blake in a state of sadness and worry.**

 **(2)** **PYRRHA**

After that I never had the dream again. But I still use it to remind myself why I do this. I want to protect people. I want to protect the ones I care about and fight alongside the people that I have come to call my friends.

 **(3)** **BLAKE**

That's an amazing dream, but not everyone can get a happy ending like that. Dreams are different from reality and not everyone can get the ending they're looking for.

 **(4)** **PYRRHA**

I agree. Dreams are very different from reality.

 **Panel 4**

 **Pyrrha looks at Blake.**

 **(5)** **PYRRHA**

But who says we can't change it? I believe that if you work hard enough the change the situation, then the outcome would be different. You won't get a happy ending, but it will be better than the one before.

 **Panel 5**

 **Blake looks down at her book. This is the first time we are actually seeing what she is reading. Specifically we are looking at the back of it. The title of the book is "Luna's Dream." While looking at the book, Blake thinks about what Pyrrha said.**

 **(6)** **BLAKE (THOUGHT)**

"Change the situation"...

* * *

 **PAGE EIGHTEEN**

 **Panel 1**

 **Later that night, Ruby, Blake, and Yang are all ready for bed while Weiss is still getting ready, much to the annoyance of Ruby. Yang is chilling on her bed giggling to herself about the whole conversation. Blake isn't paying much attention to the conversation.**

 **(1)** **RUBY**

Weiss, are done yet? I wanna go to sleep.

 **(2)** **WEISS**

In a minute.

 **(3)** **YANG**

Ruby you know it takes the princess twenty minutes to dress for bed.

 **(4)** **WEISS**

Just because you sleep like a slob, doesn't mean you have to dress like one.

 **Panel 2**

 **Blake is deep in thought, thinking everything Pyrrha said to her on the roof. That dream Pyrrha told her about and her entire outlook has Blake thinking.**

 **(5)** **RUBY (OFF)**

Blake?

 **Panel 3**

 **Blake snaps out of it and looks up at Ruby, who is looking to inquire. Yang hangs from her bed side, also looking to inquire.**

 **(6)** **RUBY**

You've been gone a lot lately. Is everything okay?

 **(7)** **YANG**

Yeah. What's up with that?

 **Panel 4**

 **Blake takes a small amount of time for to prepare. She is scared of what she is about to ask, not because of the question itself, but because of the way they will all respond to it. Once she settles, she begins to speak.**

 **(9)** **BLAKE**

...I've been doing some thinking. There's one thing that's been bothering me for a while and I want to ask you three.

 **(11)** **RUBY (OFF)**

What is it?

 **Panel 5**

 **As the room falls silent, Blake asks what's been on her mind.**

 **(12)** **BLAKE (CAPTION)**

It may seem like a stupid question, but I have to know.

 **(13)** **BLAKE**

Are the three of you really okay with me knowing that I am a fanus?

* * *

 **PAGE NINETEEN**

 **Panel 1**

 **Blake...is getting something she didn't expect. Weiss seems to be a little angered by that question.**

 **(1)** **WEISS**

You dunce, what kind of question is that?

 **Panel 2**

 **Weiss points her finger at Blake like an anger and disappointed parent would point to their child. Blake is confused by this response. Yang is still hanging upside down from her bed, She finds Blake's question amusing.**

 **(2)** **WEISS**

Are you not our teammate?

 **(3)** **BLAKE**

Yeah?

 **(4)** **WEISS**

Then it doesn't matter what you are. You are Blake Belladonna, our teammate. That will never change.

 **(5)** **YANG**

Yeah. Even if you were some freaky jello monster from outer space, you will be the Blake we've all come to know.

 **Panel 3**

 **Ruby gives Blake a friendly, warm, smile.**

 **(6)** **RUBY**

You're our friend Blake, and you being a fanus won't change that. So don't worry about it okay?

 **Panel 4**

 **There is only response that Blake can give to these heartfelt answers; a warm, relieving, smile. She wants to cry, but doesn't want to give way to tears. So she holds them in.**

 **(7)** **BLAKE**

Okay.

 **Panel 5**

 **Weiss gets in bed and reaches over to the lamp to cut it off, much to Ruby's joy.**

 **(8)** **WEISS**

Now that that's been settled, let's go to sleep.

 **(9)** **RUBY**

Finally!

 **Panel 6**

 **Weiss cuts the lamp off and everyone lies down in their beds, ready for a good night sleep.**

 **(10)** **BLAKE**

Good night.

 **(11)** **RUBY, WEISS, AND YANG**

Good night!

* * *

 **PAGE TWENTY**

 **Panel 1**

 **And now it is time for the final dream sequence staring Blake as the little girl. There are people lying on the ground everywhere. All of them are injured, struggling to get up. All of them are humans. In the middle of this carnage is the wolf, now fully grown, threatening, and emulating an aura that is filled with nothing but anger and hate.**

 **(1)** **BLAKE (CAPTION)**

I should have known. There was nothing to fear after all.

 **Panel 2**

 **The little girl is running towards the wolf through the sea of people. She is screaming at the top of her voice.**

 **(2)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

There's more to life than just being the best at what you do.

 **Panel 3**

 **The little girl grabs the wolf to get it to stop while crying her eyes out. She want to her friend hurt any more people than it already has.**

 **(3)** **BLAKE (CAPTION)**

When it comes to surviving in a world that's full of hate, it can eat you alive and make you feel all alone.

 **Panel 4**

 **But the wolf knocks the young Blake away with a mighty kick. It is sick of the humans. It is tired of being kicked around by them. It wants them gone.**

 **(4)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

What's the point of being the best out there if you are up there all by yourself, alone?

 **Panel 5**

 **And if the little girl, his only friend since he was a cub, is going to get in his way then she has to be done away along with them. The little girl is on the ground writhing in pain. The shadow of the wolf engulfs her.**

 **(5)** **BLAKE (CAPTION)**

And if there's one thing I have learned...

 **(6)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

Because if there is one thing I have learned...

 **Panel 6**

 **The girl looks up the wolf, terrified of what her friend has become. Its eyes are piercing red and full of hate. Its teeth look as sharp as metal and are aimed at her, ready to rip through her.**

 **NO DIALOGUE**

* * *

 **PAGE TWENTY-ONE**

 **Panel 1**

 **But then there is a gunshot. The wolf has been hit. The little girl gets up and runs behind black silhouetted woman that us much taller than her. That woman is Blake.**

 **(1)** **BLAKE**

Don't worry...

 **Panel 2**

 **Blake isn't alone in this. She is with three other people. There is one silhouetted person that is red like roses. Another is white as cold that is always yearning. Finally there is a yellow beauty that burns gold.**

 **(2)** **BLAKE**

...we'll take care of this.

 **Panel 3**

 **All four of them charge at the big bad wolf, ready to take it down.**

 **(3)** **BLAKE & PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

...you should never be alone.

* * *

 **PAGE TWENTY-TWO (SPLASH)**

 **Panel 1**

 **In team JNPR's room, Ren, Nora, and Jaune are already sleep while Pyrrha is still up. She is looking at the sleeping Jaune smiling blissfully at him. In the room of** **team RWBY, we shall it end it with Blake smiling in her sleep.**

 **(1)** **PYRRHA (CAPTION)**

I constantly remind myself that I can no longer be the best without them.

 **(2)** **BLAKE**

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 ** _So here's the story about this. I really wanted to write a RWBY comic for the longest time. I seriously think the series has potential as one...but I can't draw. BUT I CAN WRITE! So I took a shot at MonCon for it...in the last two weeks for it. It took me a week to plan, three days to draft, and two days to write it. Right now I am a tired, little man. If you enjoyed it, please review and favorite. Thanks a bunch._**


End file.
